


Granting Requests

by shunziqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton露齿而笑：“这可是头一回。你从来不点名要我。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granting Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Granting Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259406) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



神盾在哪里需要他，Phil就去哪，不过这并不是说他就不高兴来这儿。不是因为新墨西哥这地方什么都没有，而是因为他有一小组队员听从他的指挥，而其中绝对没有一个叫Tony Stark。然后他有机会好好瞧了瞧那个东西。那不是个卫星。那甚至不是什么超自然物的碎片。  
  
“见鬼。”  
  
“咋了？”Sitwell问。  
  
“一个普通安全小组搞不定这个。”  
  
“因为？”  
  
“因为这把锤子上有花纹。”  
  
“Okay。”Sitwell说话的语调里带着全然的无差别赞同。这是他能成为一个优秀副手的原因之一。Phil知道，因为他对Fury主任用过一模一样的语调。  
  
“你知道这说明什么？”Phil问。  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“这说明有人制造了它，将那些如尼文刻上去的，然后把它从天上扔下来。”  
  
“再一次：Okay。”  
  
“我需要一个狙击手。”  
  
“你是说——”  
  
“我提他了吗？”  
  
“你想要个狙击手，我以为你是说——”  
  
Phil叹了口气。他开始有一种强烈的昨日重现的感觉：“好吧。”他打了那通电话。  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Agent Coulson。”  
  
“Barton。”  
  
“我听说你点名要我。”  
  
“我要的是一个好射手，显然其他人这周都没空。”  
  
Barton露齿而笑：“这可是头一回。你从来不点名要我。”  
  
“那是因为你特有的不守规矩让我头疼。”  
  
“我从不抗命。”他看起来真正被冒犯了，去他的。  
  
实话实说，Barton并不是 _真的_ 不守规矩。他会叫Phil的头衔，或者‘长官’，或者偶尔‘Coulson’。他从不忘记Phil的身 份。并且他听从指挥，就算有时他爱在执行的时候发发牢骚。只不过Phil之前一直期望这是将一次太太平平的小行动。Barton从不太平。Barton是 能连续23小时一声不吭然后下一秒就开始在无线电里讲起笑话的人。“无论如何，”Phil说，“到处看看，有什么需要告诉我。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
两小时后，Barton在爬脚手架。  
  
Phil用手挡在眼前向上看去：“你知道，我可以叫他们给你修个什么东西。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“建筑商已经到了。我能肯定如果你好好向他们请求的话，他们可以给你搭一个 _落脚架_ 。（perch，给鸟类落脚的东东）  
  
Barton因这个对他代号的讽刺而冲他瞪眼，然后摇了摇头：“那样他们就知道我在哪了。”  
  
“他们是谁？”  
  
“你认为会突然冲进来偷走这个没人拿得起来的天降神锤的随便什么人。”  
  
“这只是预防措施。”  
  
“当然了。第二只安全小组和那些防化服只是让这地儿看起来忙活。”  
  
“预防措施。”Phil又说一遍。因为它们就是的。虽然这东西放出大量电磁干扰，还是由他们的化学家完全搞不懂的物质做成的，但它本身几乎可以肯定并无危险。几乎可以肯定。  
  
  
*  
  
  
他的对讲机叫了起来：“你知道你拿不起它的。”  
  
Phil并没有转身寻找Barton的声音来源，他也没有松开握在锤柄上的手：“你不可能看得到我。”  
  
“那我是怎么知道你在那的呢，长官？”  
  
“也许你看到我走进来。但是这里有十位探员，其中三个和我一样高，走廊的方向不透光。你在猜测我是站在锤子旁边的那个。”  
  
“我从不猜测，长官。那会叫人杀错目标。”  
  
“你并非要杀我，Barton。”  
  
“不，长官。但如果需要，我现在就可以将你放入我的瞄准镜里。我可以从十名探员中认出你来，而且只是知会一声，那里只有两个人和你一样高。Davidson只是头发茂密。”  
  
Phil保持语调稳定：“所以如果你想，你可以从那杀死我。这就是你开通这条加密频率想要告诉我的。”  
  
“呃，经你这么一说听起来有点渗人。”  
  
Phil切断了通话。  
  
  
*  
  
  
Barton，和其他那些为Phil工作的无名氏之间的区别是，当Phil说“叫Barton到我办公室里来”时，这真的能发生。  
  
不管Barton五分钟前趴在什么地儿，他的脸上都沾满了被风刮起来的灰尘。  
  
“关上门。”  
  
Barton照做了：“长官？”  
  
“你想要对我解释下为什么威胁刺杀自己的上级不算是抗命吗？”  
  
“呃，长官，我那只是想——”  
  
“然后你没有解除武器就进来。你做侦查任务的时候带着那个干嘛？”  
  
Barton考虑了一下：“无意冒犯，长官，但你也没有解除武装。”  
  
Phil看向抽屉里他的配枪的所在：“我希望你能在我拿到枪之前就能射出你的箭。否则，我们给你的工资就太高了。而且你没抓住重点。还是说你真的想争辩这并不是抗命，而更像是单人叛乱？”  
  
无论Barton想说什么，他都能没说出来，他的眼睛张大了一点。这个男人受过的训练可以让他经受得住敌人的刑讯逼供，但在此次对话中，有什么东西令他措手不及。Phil继续观察了他几秒钟。Barton碰了碰自己挂在装备上的墨镜。  
  
虽然这很好玩，但Phil仍然有工作要做：“所以，”他说，“我们究竟需不需要在下面增强照明，还是说你的夜视能力好到一猜一准？”  
  
“你知道我不是真的要——哦。这是你在开玩笑。下回警告我一声。照明？我看没坏处。”  
  
“好吧那么。我会提出申请。”  
  
Barton又笑起来，重心前倾踮起脚尖：“不用填表？”  
  
“我会填。你就给我回去，试着别在我们等着的时候意外刺杀什么人。”  
  
Barton有意地看进Phil眼睛里：“像我说的，长官，我只会射我瞄准的东西。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Phil知道Barton不会觉得无聊。那家伙受的训练让他能一动不动地坐着，要多久就多久，等待那完美的杀机。但他的无线电又一次响了起来，Barton说道：“多谢照明。”  
  
“这真的没必要。”  
  
“耶。”  
  
Phil走到薄薄的墙边，站在探照灯散发出的白光中。他向外看去，除了漆黑一片几乎什么也看不见。  
  
Barton笑道：“今天在另一边。”  
  
Phil转过身。透过对面的塑料墙壁，他将将能分辨出一个起重机的模糊轮廓：“你移动它了吗？”  
  
“我好好请求过了？”  
  
“Barton。”  
  
“也许我说了是Agent Coulson授意的。”  
  
“告诉我你起码有个好的理由。”  
  
“我可以给你讲这些视线范围啊，有利地形啊，和我们的人在紧急情况下一般会从那个方向进来。或者我可以就说，耶，我又个好的理由。”  
  
Phil说：“那好吧。”  
  
“好吧？”  
  
Phil点了点头，并相信Barton能够看见。  
  
  
*  
  
  
（Sitwell问：“Barton是怎么成为你‘不服从权威’黑名单中的例外的？“  
  
“我没有什么黑名单。如果我有，那么Stark显然会在上面。而且Barton并不是不服从权威。”  
  
“他有种——我不知道。他总给人感觉像是一个错误命令就能让他射我的脚。”  
  
“那我建议你别给他错误命令。”  
  
基地被入侵了，Phil说 _等着，等着，等着_ ，而今晚没有人质疑他的决定。所有人都在等待。）  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Phil放那个男人——‘Donald’——走了，吩咐一队人马监视他。当他回到他在基地的办公室时，Barton在那等着他。  
  
“你把他放了？”  
  
“那是我的决定。”  
  
“我不是质疑你的决定。”Barton在背后背起双手，一手握住另一手的手腕，“我相信你的理由，长官。”  
  
他是故意的。他肯定清楚这点。Phil看着他。  
  
Barton毫不动摇地回视他：“长官？”  
  
“我有一只队伍在监视他。他现在在酒吧里。”  
  
Barton向门口跨了一步：“真巧，”他说，“我可以来上一杯。”  
  
“坏主意。”  
  
“他们不会看见我。”  
  
“不是因为那个。”  
  
“我很好奇。他打败了——”  
  
“我看见了。”  
  
“我本能放倒他。”  
  
“在我印象里，”Phil说，“你站在他那边。”  
  
Barton对他咧嘴笑：“我总是站在弱势的那一边。”  
  
Phil摇了摇头：“你就从没怀念过当你工作中一个六尺半疑似滥用类固醇的士兵不算是弱势的时候吗？”  
  
又一个得意的笑容：“从没，长官。”他绕过Phil走向门口。如果他决定了要去那个酒吧，他没有说，Phil也没有问。Barton遵守命令，所以如果Phil没有给他任何命令，他们就不需测试这一假设的真实性。  
  
  
*  
  
  
基地已经被正式解散。Barton盯着地上的坑，那是锤子原先所在的位置。Phil盯着他，原本正跟某个科研部门的人讲话讲到一半。他以“明早就把实验器具还给她”结束通话。  
  
Barton转过身。他跨过两人之间的距离，来到Phil面前，手在不安分地抽动：“你这有，”他道歉似的说，“长官，”然后将手指抚过Phil的肩膀。它们沾上了尘土和一丝血迹。  
  
Phil看了一眼：“我以为你被指派了其他任务。”  
  
“对。你受伤了？”  
  
“有辆车被掀翻。”  
  
“那不是我提的问题。”他仍带着手套，而他的弓也还跨在胸前。  
  
“跟我来。”Phil说道。  
  
因为Barton是个神盾探员，他很快就跟上了Phil的步伐。他们经过正在拆除墙壁和电线的探员们，这儿已经没有东西需要他们的守护了。  
  
“你的办公室？”Barton问。  
  
“已经拆掉了。我现在在车上办公。”  
  
“那就是我的办公室了。”  
  
Phil不确定他们何时决定了这需要点隐私，但他发现自己正被Barton领进他的武器储藏点。Barton把弓箭挂回原位。  
  
他说：“接下来你会去哪？”  
  
他们通常不问这种问题。无论如何，Phil仍然诚实地回答：“我们还会在这儿再呆几天。在那之后，我不知道。”  
  
“但你知道我会去哪。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
Barton将目光转向地板：“我本该和你们一起行动。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为你——你需要一把枪。”  
  
“好吧。那为什么你没有去？”  
  
他的眼睛抬了起来：“因为我要遵守我的命令，长官。”  
  
“精确。你留在这，是因为我要你留在这。如果这是一个错误，那也是我的错误。平民受伤，财产损失，机密泄露。再加上唯一一个能够解释发生的一切的人升天飞走了再也没回来。”  
  
“你不可能预知这些。”  
  
Phil耸肩：“也许。但作为本次任务的负责人，这些都该由我来承担。”  
  
“没有人送命。”  
  
“事实。”他转动了一下自己的肩膀，“今天没人送命。”  
  
Barton比Phil要矮一点，但是Phil清楚地知道那身体里蕴藏的力量。这无法解释，当Barton的手又一次触及他的肩膀，擦去又一丝碍眼的血迹时，在他体内突然兴起的 _某种_ 令人不适的感觉。无法解释Barton问问题时再次垂下的眼睑：“你为什么要求我加入这次任务？”  
  
“因为我们需要寡妇去给Stark当保姆。我不认为你是他的茶。”  
  
Barton吊起嘴角：“猜她爱死那任务了。”  
  
“她干过更糟的——她 _也许_ 干过更糟的。”Phil叹了口气，“虽然我不愿承认，但他在努力，我想。”  
  
“但你不会叫他到这来检查这个东西。”Barton挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“不，”Phil说，“他不稳定，他不遵守指令，而且在战场上他是个累赘。”  
  
“那为什么——？”  
  
他在寻找某个Phil自己仍没得出的答案。但他知道事件前行的大概方向。Phil说：“因为你不是累赘。因为你 _能_ 遵守命令。还因为你会呆在我想要你在的地方。”  
  
Barton对他眨了眨眼，眼神深邃：“那么你想要我呆在哪呢，长官？”  
  
Phil咽了口吐沫。这是一个非常糟的主意。这是一个那种除了Romanoff和Fury还有——显然——Barton以外，没人认为他会有的主意。但他 确实会有。在这里的任务已经结束，设备和那个神秘物品都已不在了。Phil需要做的只有清理现场然后返回纽约，而Barton则要去乌克兰。 Barton，现在正以一种半感有趣半无所谓的表情看着他。Phil说：“你是一个经过高强度培训的神盾特工，Agent Barton。你不能自己找出答案吗？”  
  
他们从很早就开始朝着这一刻迈进了，但就算是当Barton越过他们两人间的距离时，Phil仍需要强迫自己保持面无表情，呼吸平稳。Barton在他身 前双膝跪地，将手扶在Phil的大腿上。“好点儿了？”他问，脱掉一只手套和护腕。Phil一定是发出了某种声音，因为Barton抬头冲他笑道：“带着 这些只是听起来是个好主意。”  
  
“我不认为你计划要用到手。”  
  
Barton笑出声。他拉开Phil的拉链：“不。”他同意，“我没有。”但他光裸的手指落在Phil的胯骨上，将那里的布料推开。他最后向上看了一眼， 然后将嘴张成了个完美的O型。Barton可以做到极端的专心致志——这是个曾经监视目标长达几周然后才得到行动绿灯的男人。这句话中包含着个糟糕的隐 喻，但Phil不是作家。  
  
他低头看向Clint，后者闭着眼睛，他的睫毛在深色的肌肤映衬下清晰可见。很长一段时间，Phil将注意力集中在那上面，在他眼角的皱纹上和他头部的摆 动上。吮吸的力度逐渐增强。Phil露出微笑，多嘴并渴望得到更多关注，却不愿直截了当的要求。Phil确实有种喜欢的类型。他把手放在Clint的头 侧，稳稳地扶住他。他没有向前挺身，但也差不多了。Clint的手指移动着，圈住他。Phil任由自己的脑袋撞向身后的墙壁，因高潮而喘息。  
  
Clint吐出嘴里的东西，用手背擦了擦嘴。他用一块擦枪布抹了下地上扔进垃圾桶，然后直起身：“好了，那么。新任务。”他朝门口走去。  
  
“站住。”  
  
Clint止住步子。  
  
“呆着别动。”  
  
“长官？”  
  
“我说‘呆着别动’。”  
  
Clint对此轻轻颤抖了一下。Phil走到他身后，一只手按上他肩膀坚实的肌肉：“Clint。”  
  
“我们到了互称名字的交情了吗，长官？”  
  
“我可以叫你的名字。至少在我做这个的时候。”Clint明显不喜欢无法看见Phil的脸，但他没动。Phil将手伸进他的神盾制服里，直到他的拇指能够轻轻抚过Barton阴茎的顶端，然后在他颈后缓缓地吐气，说：“现在。”  
  
“长官？”他的声音不稳。Phil好奇地看着Clint颈后的汗毛直立起来。  
  
“哦，我没有什么特别想说的。只是想知道那么做你会如何反应。”他对着Clint的耳廓说道，保持着一种轻松、对话式的语调。  
  
“Okay……”站在Phil之前的身体紧绷着，因为欲望而颤抖，却不知是应该往后靠向他还是往前推进他的手里。  
  
“还有，我喜欢你的陪伴，”Phil补充道，这是他在做手活时说过的最奇怪的话之一，但不知为何，他需要说明这一点，“不过那并不是我要求你来的原因。”  
  
“不，长官，”Clint赞同，“那样——”他顿住，再一次试图将思维组成句子，“那样就太不专业了。”  
  
“是的，”Phil说，加快了手上的频率，“非常不专业。”  
  
Clint身体猛地抖动，向后靠近Phil的怀抱。汗水在他后颈汇集，呼吸变得急促。Phil保持一只手握住他的肩膀，另一只胳膊环着他的姿势。完事后，他将手上的残余物擦掉。  
  
Clint依然面对门口：“我差不多该走了。”  
  
“别走太远。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我相信等你回来Fury会有个新任务给你。不知道你听说没有，不过我们要组建一支队伍。”  
  
这成功地让他转过身来。Barton说：“如果你是说——那可算是神盾里最公开的秘密了。你需要我帮你找到哪个候选人？”  
  
“我在想你可以作为一个候选人。”  
  
Barton瞪着他：“根据我听到的消息，启动计划要的是有超能力和高超专业技能的——”  
  
“高超专业技能，是的。超能力，不。”  
  
“Stark是——”  
  
“一个顾问，而且他不是超能力者。”  
  
“那家伙基本上把自己变成了个武器。”  
  
“差不多。非常不低调。”  
  
“然后你想——？”Barton通常没这么迟钝。  
  
Phil说：“Fury想。我只是刚好同意。”  
  
“为什么是我？”他抹了抹嘴，好像他真的毫无头绪。  
  
Phil呼出一口气：“因为你在这行当里是最好的，而我们需要你的技能。这其实很简单。”  
  
Barton闻言露出的微笑慵懒又谨慎：“那我想等我回来时再见了，长官。”  
  
Phil点点头，Barton点头回应他，然后Phil率先离开。他允许自己——就在踏入控制中心的前一刻——回应了对方的笑容。他向Sitwell打了个招呼：“进度怎样？”  
  
“询问和清理工作还需要两天。然后Fury想要你回总部前先去趟Malibu。显然他需要有人跟Stark谈谈他那的另一套装甲。抱歉。”  
  
Phil向外望进夜色之中，他看着正在拆除基地的起重机庞大的阴影，看着那吞噬了他们此行目标的天空。他耸了耸肩：“神盾哪里有需要，我就去哪。”  
  
  
  
【完】


End file.
